Return of Vilgax, Part 2
Aggregor is coming to earth! Previously on Ben 10: Multi Trixes… Albedo, with the Omnitrix 2.0's wristband, connected to the Codon Stream and turned into Vilgax. But Vilgax escaped from the Omnitrix, and attacked Ben! In the end, Vilgax and Albedo were launched away, and Aggregor's ship was flying to earth. Also, Vilgax found a piece of the Potis Altiare! Plot (Aggregor, in his ship): It seems a piece of the Potis Altiare has been detected on earth. (To crew): Full speed ahead! Get that piece! The ship sped up toward earth. There, Ben drove away in his car, as Gwen and Kevin came up in theirs. They stopped upon meeting each other on the road, and all pulled over. (Ben): You just missed the return of Vilgax! (Kevin): Aww! And he knows how much we like fighting him, too! (Ben): Look, a shooting star! (Kevin): If I could wish on it, it'd be for another thing to fight as a replacement for old Squidface. Just then, the star sharply turned to the right, coming right down on them! They saw that it was a really big ship! When it crashed, Aggregor came out. (Aggregor): Ben Tennyson! I have heard numerous reports of you. (Ben): And vice versa, Aggregor! You aren't getting away this time! (Transform) Brainstorm! Aggregor, it is time I electrocuted you to reduce the risk of your exiting to another assault. (Kevin): English, Tennyson. (Ben): Oh. Aggregor, it's time I shocked you so you don't escape and attack some other places! (Aggregor): I have no desire to fight you, Tennyson. I only want the piece of the Potis Altiare. (Ben): Well, you shall never get it! (Transform) Fourarms! Ben ran toward Aggregor, about to punch him, but Aggregor just grabbed Ben's fist and held on tight. (Ben): Ow! Aggregor began to absorb him! Ben got thinner and thinner until you could see his bones' shape in the skin, and the metal bands across his chest broke off. Ben dropped to the ground, unconscious, and Aggregor mutated. His form is similar to Kevin's Fourarms mutation, but with four arms, not six. (Aggregor): Tennyson, I've defeated you. (Ben, weakly): You may have defeated me, but I've got tons of other guys. (Transform) Rath! Ben beat Aggregor up, but Aggregor made a big comeback. He punched Ben with all four arms at once, then grabbed Ben's arms with two of his. He used the other two to punch Ben. (Ben): Ow! (Punch) Ow! (Punch) Ow! Ben let out a roar that threw Aggregor a few yards away. (Ben): Lemme tell ya somethin' Aggregor, nobody uses Fourarms's number of arms against RATH! He beat up Aggregor, but Aggregor absorbed Rath's powers! His upper arms got Rath claws, his head got more Rath-shaped, and he got more muscular. Ben also timed out. (Aggregor): Now try stopping me. (Voice): Okay! A red laser zapped Aggregor to the ground, but the voice and the laser were from Vilgax, who flew over. (Vilgax): You thought you heard the last of me, Tennyson? (Ben): Actually, no. (Transform) Goop! Ben went all around Vilgax and held him down tight. But Vilgax pulled the Ultimatrix out of the goo, but instead of detransforming Ben, it made Ben fall down into a puddle, unable to move even with the anti-gravity projector.. (Vilgax): I... I have the Ultimatrix! Ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Before Vilgax could put the Omnitrix on, small balls of goo floated up from the puddle until the puddle wasn't there anymore, and then they floated toward the Ultimatrix. Similar to Chromastone's regeneration into Diamondhead, they formed around it, and then it all floated away from Vilgax. In a flash of green light, Ben came back. (Ben): Goop! Wow. Major deja vu. (Time out) Aw, man! Vilgax pushed Ben aside. (Vilgax): I have the first piece of the Potis Altiare, Tennyson, there's no stopping me! Vilgax flew up and away. Aggregor woke up, too. (Aggregor): Ugh. What hit me? The energy automatically discharged, changing Aggregor back. (Aggregor): Oh, well. I'm on a quest for the Potis Altiare, too. Tennyson, you will be defeated at my hands! He went into his ship, which was repaired by his robot minions, then flew off. (Ben): Oh, well. Vilgax and Aggregor are here. We have to stop them! THE END ---****--- Roads Category:---****--- Roads Category:Series Category:Miniseries Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Potis Altiare Arc Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise